


Dear Fred

by NightRaven789



Series: THC/The Houses Competition. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt, Family Loss, Ginny Weasley Hurt, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: During Fred's funeral Ginny writes him a letter.
Series: THC/The Houses Competition. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106594
Kudos: 3





	Dear Fred

**Author's Note:**

> THC/The Houses Competition.
> 
> House: Gryffindor
> 
> Class: Charms
> 
> Prompt: [Emotion] Sadness
> 
> Category: Round 3 Drabble
> 
> Word count: 594

Dear Fred,

It's me, Ginny, I know it's stupid but...I thought maybe writing to you would make me feel better.

Today is your funeral.

I'm doing okay… actually, that's a lie. I think I'm still in denial. I still think you're going to leap out from behind me, like you did when I was young or come hurtling out of your room with George, doubling over from laughter.

I haven't heard George laugh since you left.

The house is quiet now. I know I used to complain about the noise, but I would do anything to hear Mum yell because you and George did one of your pranks, but she cries most days now. We all cry, even George. I've never seen George cry before, until the day you… died.

You and George were always so happy… laughing. Nothing ever got you two down; you always see the bright side. It didn't matter what was going on or how bad things got, you could always make people smile.

The house is a mess. Gnomes keep filling up the garden, Mum keeps burning food, Dad hasn't talked about anything that is Muggle-related, Ron hasn't talked about quidditch, and George… well… George isn't George anymore.

He spends most days on the living room couch; he doesn't smile anymore, doesn't eat, and I can hear him crying at night. I cry at night, too, and I can't seem to stop. So badly I want to wake up in the morning and see you sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

I went to the broom shed the other day, looking for something, and I cut myself on that rusty nail that sticks out of the door.

Remember when I tried to use your broom when I was seven? And I cut myself on that same nail, it hurt so much that I thought I was going to die. But I couldn't tell Mum because I wasn't allowed in there. You found me crying in the shed and tore off a piece of your shirt and wrapped it around my hand, and then you did the best thing of all: you made me laugh. You always had a talent for that, making me laugh when I was upset or scared.

See, this is why I need you on this day; I need someone to make me laugh because I feel like I am about to fall apart, and there is nothing I can do about it. I need you to make me laugh again, to stop Mum from crying through the walls at night, to get Dad to talk about Muggle stuff again. But worst of all, I want you to tell me that you're okay. Send me a toilet seat or something like that to let me know that you're alright.

Or just come home, make our family whole again, don't be dead.

I need my big brother and not just, Bill, or Charlie, or Percy, or George, or Ron. It's you I need right now… I don't want to say goodbye to you today because once I say goodbye, I know you won't be coming home, and I don't think I will be able to handle that.

Oh, great, now I'm crying.

I'm going to stop writing now, because my paper is covered with tears and the ink is smearing over the page.

But before I leave, I want to tell you that I love you. I love you so much and I'm glad that you are my brother.

Love you, Freddy.


End file.
